Prelude part 4 Love Letters
by LadyHawkKathy
Summary: Overlaps with chapter 1 of Rewined. The pieces Prelude 1 through 4 are small jump pieces having to do with the lives of Sirius, Remus, Cassian, Lillie, James, and Amelia prior to Nov.1 1981.


**Love Letters**

It had been several months since I had been, against my own dissection shipped over to my parents' home in Salem .The Death Eaters and their Dark Lord had been cutting their way through London and its outer regions killing anyone who dared to stand against them. Lillie and James had taken Harry and gone into hiding, as had Frank and Alice.

Remus had pulled away from the group ever since a rumor had started up that since he was a dark creature he could not be trusted. Even though Sirius and I had tried to tell him that we know better and still loved and trusted him he felt it best if he didn't cause us trouble and had moved back into the old apartment he had shared with Sirius and James prior to my arrival and our Marriage.

I even tried to get him to come with me to the states, but since he was not my husband of record, and as a werewolf the congress would not grant him permission to entire the country. Even though in Britain the wizarding law permitted a titled Lord or Lady to take a second spouse and the wolfbane potion kept Remus from losing control held no sway with the magical congress.

It was not until much later that I learned of interference in the form of a letter sent to the Congress urging them to not allow either of my husband's entrée to the states since their allegiance was in question. I they could not bar do to my family's status and the fact that my allegiance was beyond question.

So here I was miserable in Salem with nothing to do but work on the cure for Lycanthropy and worry. Master Belby had accompanied me so at least I had my work and we could be sure we would not loss all the progress we had made over the last two + years.

Without having Lillie or Alice to help we recruited two shaman from the Salish tribe to assist in the work. Records had shown that they were very familiar with shifters and had worked to help those afflicted with the malady who did not wish to have it. For Belby and I this was just the luck we needed, and by early October we had our cure. It still needed farther testing but all our test thus fare had shown remarkable results.

So I penned a letter to Remus telling him of the good news.

My Beloved Moonie

How I wish so very much that you were here with me. I miss you more then you could imagen. And I will not be whole till our family is back together. I hope that you and Padfoot have been keeping each other company. I would not be happy to hear that my Loves are both suffering do to my being so far away. This war has taken its toll on our love and our marriage and if I could convince my Father to ignore the promise he made to the two of you to keep me safe till such time as Voldemort is either dead or no longer is a threat I would be there before this letter reaches you.

I have the best news ever for you, news that if I could give it to you in person would make you very happy. I cannot though disclose it here in this letter. What I can say is that your main objection to our family becoming any larger had been removed. I have the proof that your ailment can not be past from father to child.

Please kiss our Husband for me and tell him to do the same to you. I prey to the goddess that I can soon do so myself.

A few days later I received a letter back.

My Sweatiest Love

Things here have continued to degrade Padfoot has now come under watchful eyes with members of the order now questioning his loyalty. After all he is a Black, a member of a Dark house.

We have both decided that it would be best if we stay out of the lime light and only interact with the others when we need to send word to Lillie and James. Everyone believes Padfoot is their secret keeper and we are both of the opinion that it is best to not dissuade them of that notion. He will not tell me who the secret keeper is. He just says that as long as everyone believes it is he, that James, Lillie and baby Harry are safe.

As for your news. I want to believe you but cannot bring myself to until I see the proof you speak of myself. In keeping with that news Amelia still is of the mind that she will marry me even with our arrangement and is more than willing to share. She does not understand that no matter how she sees things you are and always will be my first wife so if anyone should be asked if they are willing to share it should be you not her. None the less she still professes her love and I must admit that her persistence has won her a place in my heart.

It is like you and Padfoot have said. The more you love the more you can love. And I shall forever love Thee, thee, thee. Padfoot asked me to say that this last is from us both. Which it is since his hand was on mine when we wrote it.

Our Love is always with you, Moonie and Padfoot.

Once again I tried to get my parents to see were their letters from Dumbledore were covering up how very bad things were going. Pointing out that the order had turned on both their son-in-laws taking their loyalty into question.

My father pointed out that Albus was one of his oldest friends and would not let such fruitless rumors stand unchallenged. I was feeling impudent in this matter. Father trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been the one to convince Sirius and Remus to send me home, he had been the one to convince James and Lillie to take Harry and go into hiding. And he was the one who first made comment that just because Remus was a dark creature did not mean that he was the spy in the ranks of the order.

Prior to that comment no-one had even ventured to openly remark upon such a belief. And to now reading that Sirius's loyalty had been brought into question do to his bloodline just added to my suspicion and anger that the man was weaving dissention in his own group. Why for, I could not say but my gut told me I was right.

It all came to a head when we received a post sent via flee from Dumbledore telling us that Lillie and James were dead and that Sirius being their secret keeper was the traitor he had suspected. That he believed it best if my Father kept me there since he/ Dumbledore could not guaranty my safety. Not five minutes earlier Sirius had contacted me and my family on the mirror that Dumbledore did not know of to ask that I be sent to London as fast as possible. That Peter who was the true secret keeper had betrayed James and Lillie and that he had managed to get to Harry and was as we spoke on the way to the row house.

My Father looked down at the letter then at me and told my Mother to open the flee to our home in London so that I could get to Sirius and Harry quickly before Dumbledore found out where they were.

I quickly downed my travel cloak and headed through. Once in our home I told Tingler to find Master Remus and bring him straight to the house. I then had Chime take my copies of James and Lillie's wills, the certificate of naming for Harry that Named Sirius and I as Harry's godparents, and the copy of our Contract of Marriage so that they could present them to the Wizengamud, by Amy.

Once that was done I sent Tingler who had returned saying that Master Remus would be home shortly, that he was coming with Grandfather Arcturus, out with Chime to get everything that would be needed for the nursery.

Remus and Grandfather got to the Row house about an hour or so after I did. I knew from Sirius's call that he would be at least another half to three quarters of an hour. So I set to work making a late night supper. While I told them of all the work Belby and I had been doing. Once the coffee was ready Grandfather took a cup and headed into the sitting room to start a fire and wait.

Tingler popped into the kitchen to let Remus and I know that the nursery was ready, so I left her to watch over dinner while we headed up to take a look.

The two elves had done a stellar job. Stuffed animal and soft blanket made what had been the second floor sitting room into a large nursery. A very large stuffed red Dragon filled one corner of the room, and a beautiful round crib sat in the middle. Over it a mobile of riders on brooms spoon around moving themselves out of the way as I adjusted the cushions around the crib.

Remus came up behind me after looking around the room to wrap me in a hug. "Letters and mirror talks don't make up for having you here with us. I hadn't really noticed till you were not there just how much you had turned Sirius and I from lovers to a family. You Cass make us so much more."

I turned in his arms tears now soaking his shirt. "I just wish my return wasn't do to this. Remus as much of a family as we are it will not be the same without Lillie and James."

He stroked my hair trying to help us both find some comfort. Then we heard the sound of Sirius's bike and headed up to the roof deck.

Sirius dismounted the bike and picked up the basket from the sidecar holding it out to me. Inside lay Harry soundly sleeping. I reached in and took him out of the basket cradling him close to my chest, He had grown so much since I had held him last, pointing out to me again just how long I had been gone.

Remus walked over to Sirius and Hugged him then took the basket and handed it off to Chime to put down in the nursery. I looked up to see Sirius staring at me as if he had not seen me in ages. "Baby what's wrong you look as though you haven't seen me in forever."

Cassie it's just, seeing the house the way it was blasted apart and all made me think about us all of us . And the ride seemed so long I thought I would never see you again. That everything we had was lost to me. Please promise me, both of you that you will never leave me again and never doubt just how very much I love you. By this point we were all in tears.

I didn't understand it completely, but I knew that he was more shook up then he had been when he called. And I know that I needed to reassure him as best I could. For now though I just nodded.

"We had best get Harry to bed then we can talk."

Sirius and Remus followed me down the stairs to the nursery. Harry's eyes fluttered open as I lay him down and he smiled at me a look on his toddler face that made me think he was actually relieved to be home. I picked up a stuffed animal to give him to hold while he slept, it was a small tawny doe and he clung to it tightly as he drifted back off.

Sirius by this point looked as if his legs would give out so I helped him down the first set of stairs to the big room we had all shared prior to my being sent to Salem. Remus made a comment about Arcturus bring in the sitting room on the main and that he would get him and bring him up to see Harry while I saw to Sirius.

We had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Sirius's legs gave way and we both landed on the floor. Tears now ran down his face as he tried to tell me how much he loved me and had missed me, I had never seen my husband this shaken up. So I just sat with my arms around him holding him and telling him that I would never leave again. That he would not loss Remus and I the way he had just lost Lillie and James, and that nothing would or could ever change the way I felt about him.

Finally Remus joined us and together we pulled Sirius up onto the bed between us. Together we worked to get Sirius out of his riding clothing and into the bed Remus quickly joined him while I pulled a mild sedative to help calm Sirius's nerves out of my bag. I handed it to him and told him to drink it. I them pulled a second potion out and handed it to Remus and told him to drink.

Neither questioned they both just upended the bottles then after the bottles were empty asked what I had given them..

"Sirius's potion was to calm his nerves and help him relax." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Yours my dear Moonie has just made your nickname obsolete. That my love was the cure for Lycanthropy." Both men stared at me then looked at each other.

"Cass, Remus had a look of disbelief and fear that what I had just said he hadn't heard right. "Did you just dose me with what I think you did?"

I smiled, stood and dropped my robe to the floor revealing the fact that I had nothing under it. I then climbed onto the overly large bed and knelt between the two of them. "You both told me that you did not want me to make a promise to one if I could not make it to both. And since Remus would not accept my promise till he could openly do so and without fear I have never made it. Till now."

I took each of their left hands in mine and before either could object made my promise. "My heart carries in it so much love that there are day that I fear it will stop from being so full. So I say to you both in all truth and undying love. I shall always Love, thee, thee, thee. No matter what comes our way or how our lives may change I shall always love thee, thee, thee. Even if I should have to walk through the fires of hell to remain at your sides I shall always love thee, thee, thee."

Remus sat unblinking, Sirius was once more in tears and now I was the one who was shaking with fear. I had made the triple promise three times in a row. No stronger bound could be made and instead of them pulling me into an embrace I sat on my knees shaking.

I felt the blood drain from my face and the need to run welled up in me. I had chosen the wrong time, clearly I should have waited. After all we had all lost two of our dearest friends and two members of our chosen family. What had I been thinking? I released their hands and turned to leave.

"No," Sirius yelled, "you cannot do what you just did and then leave us."

"You did not respond, I clearly chose the wrong time to do this. I have placed too much pressure on you both and I need to leave you both to think over whether or not you will accept the promise."

"No Cass you don't. All you need to do is turn back around and take your spot between us. In the moment of our great sorrow you have given us a joy beyond comprehension." I could feel the bed shift and felt a hand come to rest on my arm.

"Cassie what can we say, you are our wife and neither of us ever wants that to change. Please come to bed. It has been too long and I know I need you I need to feel alive and the only way that will happen is by making love to you."

"Sirius is right tonight we need to affirm life not morn its loss. Come to bed and let us enjoy your return home to us in our bed the way it should be."

We never did sleep that night.


End file.
